Race to Witch Mountain 2 Returning to Earth
by BriDally
Summary: Jack and Alex are now married and has one daughter. After 16 years that Seth and Sara left Earth they come back for a new mission. But nobody imagined that Seth would find your love here on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

- Good morning, mother! Good morning, father! - Jane spoke.

- Good Morning daughter! - Greeted the girl's parents

- Jack, why do not you take Jane to school today? - Asking the mother

- Okay. And then I move here, to go together to the lecture of our book, Alex? – Jack question

- Of course! - Alex Says

- But today is the presentation of the final year of my cheerleading team! We train all year long just for today! - Jane exclaims, making a sad face and disappointed by his parents forget again.

- Honey, we forgot! Sorry! - He spoke Alex - We promise to go next ...

- MOTHER! You always give me the same excuse!

- Sorry daughter. In the next ... - Jack was cut by Jane:

- I'm already tired of you connect more to the stupid crap that book and those aliens who probably does not exist, than for me!

- Not so Jane, - Your mother was going to finish the sentence, when Jane left the house slamming the door hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane POV

I cannot believe my parents forgot, again, the presentation of my team of cheerleaders!

Sometimes, It Seems like They love their''aliens''and their book, more than they love me !

I left my math class and went straight to the girls' clothing. I still had to pack up and get warm. There were only 50 minutes to present my team. The presentation could give us a place in the regional.

We needed to be perfect.

- Jane, we'll resume the choreography before the presentation? - Asked Ashley

- Yes We Will.

Ash was one of my best friends. He was a person I knew I could count in any circumstances. She was short, had blond hair and black eyes. She was very pretty, but needed a bit more personality.

Since I had light brown hair, until about the middle of my back, brown eyes and almost the color of honey. I was not low, but not so tall. Sometimes I think the boys like me just by my appearance before you know who I really am. I am very intelligent, smart, not wanting to brag, and I'm also very funny and entertaining when I want.

After about 30 minutes I managed to finish and went to help fix some of the other cheerleaders who were in trouble.

We rehearsed the choreography again and entered the gym for the presentation.

- EH! - Me and the girls shouted down the pyramid. OVER! DID IT.

I think we succeeded. We did everything right.

After the applause left the gym.

- How about a celebration party 23:00 ace in my house? - A question Abby, one of the best leaders on my team. If I could no longer lead the team, give it to my office.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane POV

I was leaving school just quietly listening to the many compliments on my presentation.

I got in my car, a New Beatle, was at night, usually about 7:30. I closed the door, called out loud and soon after the engine. There was even a little desire to get home and have to endure the questions of my parents, such as: How have you been? It was good? You think you got? ... Actually I think if they wanted to know that should have gone!

When I come home after a half hour, the path that would take 15 minutes, shooting the feel of security, pick up my backpack with my stuff, I turn off the car go out and shut the door and lock. I walked up slowly through the front door of my house, a house was very large and clear, with many details of glass, which allowed me to see that at the moment, my parents were at the kitchen table with open book . Probably talking about it and besides, my father was holding a strange device that kept flashing a blue light.  
>I grabbed my keys and opened the door.<p>

- Hi honey! - He told my mother. They must have heard me coming.

- How was the presentation? - He asked my father

- It was great. - I replied with a little frown. - I'll get me because I'm leaving.

-What time will you leave? - He asks my mother a little irritated

- Eleven.

- You will not leave it at that time! - Exclaims my father.

- Oh okay! - I laughed sarcastically.

And without looking back I went to my room, I sat for a time on the computer and then went to bathe. Ending the bath I put my clothes and went to look maquiei hours. 22:30, the perfect time to leave.

I opened the door to my room and comes out well and quietly wander from there. I verify that my parents were already asleep and then went downstairs in full silence, drank some water, got the key to my car and when I opened the front door of my house ...

- Ahhhhhhhhhh! - I screamed. I was shocked when I saw two very large blond teenagers, a boy and a girl of about my age standing in front of my door with a strange white suits. And when I tried to close the door to the foot of the boy stopped and spoke the same:

- We would like to Jack Bruno and Alex Freedman. NOW!

I thought for a moment and then said I scared:

- Okay ... MOTHER! FATHER! COME HERE! - How did they get so fast, I realized I should have agreed with my scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'd like to ask you something :)  
>As much as I'm trying I'm completely out of ideas! If someone want to give me some idea, just write!<p>

Thank you! Hugs and kisses Bri! :) :)


	5. Chapter 5

My parents ran down the stairs. When they saw the two young blonde standing at the entrance to our front door, almost had a heart attack.

Mom and Dad threw his arms around the young, without even looking at me. I guess I never felt so jealous in my life. Should I even be purple, but I managed to contain them before they leave the embrace.

- My God! Makes eighteen years since we saw you. Dying of miss you! - My mother exclaimed.

- We are also missing a lot! - The blond girl said.

- How are things with you? - Dad asked

- Let's right, Jack. But we need to talk. - Now was the time the boy speak.

- I think I better go. Do not want to disturb you ... - I said in an act of humility, but actually I just wanted to go to the party logo.

- AH! Folks, this is our daughter Jane. Jane, this is Sara and this is Seth. Those of us who always speaks. - Mama said

- Hey ... I gotta go, I'm late. - I said

- Hi! Pleasure! - The girl they spoke.

- Jane, I think you better forget this party. It's very important what we'll talk. - Sara said, agreed with his brother behind her.

- Jane, not think about going to this party! - Jack said

- Alright...

XXX

We sat at the kitchen table to talk about the'' big issue''.

- Tell what happened from the time you left the earth. - Mom almost begged.

- We went to our planet and managed to prevent the invasion. Overthrew the government and the army. My parents won the election and now the new rulers of our planet. The experiment worked perfectly until a month ago. It was like he had stopped out of nowhere. At the time of my planet, lasted only one year. No return, our planet is dying. -Seth explained.

- And now our parents decided that they will invade the earth. But an invasion is different. We told them you were great people. They decided that it would end the human species; we will make some kind of'' peace agreement''.


	6. Chapter 6

- WHAT? - I screamed and ran off up the long ladder.

I went into my room, it was pretty big, pink and white. My bed was in the middle of the room and beside it was a desk with my computer. I looked around thinking about what I do now. I started shaking a lot. I felt the tears coming out of my eyes.

I decided to enter the bathroom to see if I could "cool" my head. I went to my bathroom, which was in front of my bed, closed the door and turned on the shower. After ten or fifteen minutes I got out of warm water that was comforting me. I grabbed my towel and dried me, later, rolling it in my body.

I unlocked the door and when I ran out I saw Seth sitting on my bed stirring in a strange thing that looked like an I touch more developed.

- What are you doing here? - I asked with some anger, and then I blushed when I saw that his eyes were fixed on my towel, the only piece that covered my body.

- Eh ... your parents asked me to talk to you about...

- This does not give you the right to invade my room - said

- But you must understand that ... - I cut him:

- Look, could you leave me for I can change my clothes, please?

- It is urgent. - He said. "That sucks!" - I thought.

- Give me five minutes!

- Okay, five minutes. I'll wait outside your bedroom.

- Thank you.

He got up and opened the door, but before leaving he looked at me and said:

- By the way, you're a beautiful human.

- Thank you. - Blushed a lot, again.

XXX

Hey guys! I am really sorry for the late postage! But is this! Thank you so much for the reviews and the romance will begin right now!

LOVE YOU! KISSES BRI!


	7. Chapter 7

Jane POV:

"Tell me what you want, E.T." – I said when Seth came inside my room, again.

"I know that you´re upset with the invasion, I understand you, but you need know that we will not hurt you, your parents or your friends. Of course that it depends of if you and them accept the invasion." – he told me.

"And if I do not accept the invasion?" – I asked, in sarcastic way.

"You will die, like the other humans that don't accept."- Seth responded serious.

"My God! You're not kidding…" – I was completely afraid.

"No, this is true. And is better you make your decision fast, because I don't have much time."

"I need tell you my choice, now?"

"Yes… and just for you know, your parents accepted the accord in the same second." – he said.

I didn't have any idea of what respond. I hated all those aliens more than anything in my life. First they still my parents and now they would still my planet?! OMG! They were stupid! Tears began to appear in my eyes. I couldn't be crying. I couldn't show him weakness. I needed be stronger than ever.

That wouldn't be a difficult choice for the big part of the people; they would say YES OF COURSE!

"Ok."- I said bass.

"What?" – Seth asked me in a provocative tone

I looked at him like: "Fuck you!" – and respond loud:

"OK! I ACCEPT! Or are you deaf!

"Keep calm sweetie! I was just kidding!" – he said laughing.

"This is not a good moment to be funny!" – I replied.

"Look, if you if de-stress a little, we can be friends."- Seth said (GOD! He was the last person that I imagined listen it!).

"Ok!"

I smiled and I raised my hand for a handshake. But instead, gave me a hug.

"Good night." – I told him when he got out my room.

"Good night."- he replied.

God! He was very different of what I thought. I think that the first time he came to Earth have changed him so much. And above all he was really HOT!

_**Hey guys! I am really sorry for the late update! Thank you so much for the reviews. I had some problems (travels and school tests), so I couldn't write fast the new chapter. PLEASE leave some review!**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL! KISSES BRI!**_


	8. Chapter 8

I woke with the sun beating on my eyes. I had forgotten to close the curtains last night. I raised - out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash my face and comb my hair.

"Abby, I'm sorry for not having been at the party yesterday, is that ... I had some problems here at home." - I said when I called to Abby's phone.

"Everyone asked for you yesterday, but they understood that you had problems ..." - she replied

"Okay, thanks Abby. I gotta go!" - I hung up the phone.

I opened my bedroom door and exits, even wearing pajamas, going down the stairs and going in the kitchen direction.

"Good morning." - Seth said getting up from the sofa to greet me.

"Good morning. Do you know where are my parents?" - I asked looking around.

"Oh, Jack went out with some friends and Alex went to the mall with Sara."

I was a bit annoyed that they had not waited for me, but I was also not fine for wake up early and go out with them.

"Seth, I'll eat something and go out, ok? If you want something is just take it."

"Jane, your father said that is for you show me the city or somewhere that you like..."

"Good..." - I thought in a sarcastic way. Now I still have to choose somewhere to take the Alien.

"You like radical things? -" I asked with a smile.

"Yes."

"So I already know where we're going." - I said

I took my breakfast and went to my room running, leaving Seth in downstairs waiting. I put my light pink pants, with a T- shirt and a jacket.

"A bit of fun, don't hurts..." - I thought when I just get ready.

_**Guys, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my fic! I am also VERY happy for the opinions you have given me! I intend to post another chapter soon!**__**  
><strong>__**Thank you, Kisses Bri!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on, Seth!"- I said going to the house's door.

He was sitting in the sofa playing with his digital device. He raised his head to look at me.

"I'll just take my jacket and then I go."- he said.

"Ok, so I'll wait for you inside my car."- I told him smiling and walking out.

I sat in my seat, put my seat belt and put the key in the ignition and started the car. After a few of minutes, Seth hit in my windowpane and I told him that he could go in.

I began driving and after a some time we were in the road.

"Where are we going?" - Seth asked me.

"You'll see."

"Ok, but is this far?"

"A bit."

"So, why we don't play a game?" - he suggested, givem me his seductive smile.

"Look Seth, if you're trying to be nice, forget about it because I'll hate you anyway." - I said.

"Sorry..."- he whispered with a sad face- " I just don't know why do you hates me so much, love."

"Don't be sarcastic Seth, of course you know the reason I hate you"- I laughed.

He nodded and we stood in silence till we got in our destination. I stopped the car in an available place and me and Seth got out the car.

"What's that?" - he asked me looking at the big sand dunes in the middle of the desert.

"You said you liked radical sports, so we'll have a ATV ride through the dunes! It is my favorite sport." - I said.

"Ha ha ha! Do you really think that this is a radical sport?"- He asked.

"Yes, I do." - I answered.

"Come on Jane, let me show you what this sport has of radical, let me take you to a ride."

_**Hey guys! I'm back! Now that my holiday started I will post a new chapter every week! I missed all of you so much! From this chapter the romance between Seth and Jane (*Seane) will finally begin!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here is Seth and Jane' clothes:**_

_**Jane: jane_rtwm/set?id=65622223**_

_**Seth: cgi/set?id=65655659&.locale=pt-br**_

_** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Seth and I went up to the place that we could rent the ATV to walk over the dunes.

" Hi, good afternoon!" - I said smiling at the woman who was plotting the ATV. She was blonde and should take about forty-five years old.

" Hello, I'm Brenda! How are you doing?" - She asked.

" Well!" - I answered. - "We wanted to rent two ATV, please."

After thinking a while, Brenda said:

" There's only one left, can be?"

I looked at Seth with a questioning expression, and he nodded.

" Sure. No problem, we can go together". - Seth spoke to the woman.

We payed the rent of ATV and put our stuff in a closet that was nearby.

Seth sat in front of ATV, he said he wanted to drive, and I sat in the back.

" Bye Brenda, thank you!" - Seth and I spoke to her.

" Bye Bye!" - she said- " By the way, you two are a very cute couple."

I blushed and Seth grinned for Brenda. He turned on the ATV and before leaving, he made me spend my arms around his waist. When he saw that everything was right, began to walk toward the high sand dunes.

_**Hey guys! What's up? So, here is the new chapter! And come on! Leave some REVIEW pleaseee! I want to know what are all of you thinking about the story! So PLZZZ leave some REVIEW! Kisses Bri! **_


	11. Chapter 11

After, more or less, one hour riding the ATV, we decided to stop in the summit of a dune and rest a little.

"What do you think about the sunset?" Seth asked me when he sat on the sand.

"Beautiful, why?"

"There's fifteen years that my planet has no sunset or sunrise." He said sadly.

I really felt bad for him, but I couldn't show any emotions. It would make me looks weak.

"Really? And is this the reason why you will stole mine?"

Already angry, I got up, crossing my arms, and started to walk, until I felt a hand on my left shoulder.

"Jane, I know it's hard to you accept all the changes that will happen." Seth said when I looked in his eyes. '' But give me a chance!"

"No." I replied serious and looked at the other side of the dune, but he took my face making me look, again, inside his eyes.

"Come on! One chance and I promise I leave you alone."

Was hard to think looking inside his pretty blue eyes. I don't know why, but I could see loneliness.

"I will not give you anything, until you tell me the reason for you likes me so much..."

"You are different than the others. You are beautiful and kind. And you don't care if I am the son of the people that will invade your planet; you don't treat me better for it, as everyone would do. You don't care that I can send someone to kill you for treating me this way. And that's what I enjoy about you, Jane."

What he told me were really cute, but i just could not hold my laugh. He was being so nice and I was being so mean with him.

"Fine. After everything you said..." I controlled myself, stopped laughing and looked at him serious. "Look, I will give you one chance. Just one chance, okay?"

"Right. And I will make it be your best choice." He said holding my hand. "Now, let's come back, it's getting late."

X-X-X

_**Hey! I'm back again! Please, tell me if you liked it. Leave some REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

" Go! Get in the car, I'll call my dad and ask what to do ..." I tell Seth

I take my phone inside my bag and call my father's number. My car's tire could have blew any time but now when I'm in the middle of nowhere with an alien ... It just can be Karma.

" Hey Dad! " I practically exclaim when Jack answer the phone " The tire of my car blew, what should I do? "

" Have you already seen if the reserve tire is there?" He asks

" No, I lent it to mommy last week ..."

" Jane, keep calm. Try to find some place that fix cars and buy a new tire. - says dad. _"He really think it's easy..." _I think.

" Dad it's late, everything already closed. Come pick me up and then we can pick up the car tomorrow" I suggest

" Jane, me and your mom are really busy now... You have money, right?"

" Yes ..."

" So find the closest hotel from where you are and spend the night there. As soon as I wake up I'll get you guys, ok?"

" Whatever! Bye dad."

" Bye Jane. Take care!"

I hang up the phone, take a deep breath, trying to find what's left of my patience. Without even looking at Seth, or listening to him, I start to search where the Hell we're going to stay. After a while I find a hotel that is 25 minutes away from where we are, if we go walking.

" Seth, look we will spend the night at a hotel near here, ok?"

" Okay." He replies and gives me a small smile and I try to smile back.

We take everything we need from the car and when we're done I lock it. Me and Seth start our "journey" giuded by Google Maps and a flashlight to the hotel. We walk in such a silence during a while that the sound of a thunder almost kill me of a heart attack, and then the pouring rain starts.

" Damn! I can't believe it's going to rain now! These are the only clothes we have here and they are going to get wet!" I scream angry

" Jane hold my hand." Seth says offering me his hand.

" Why? Please, don't tell me you're going to use your alien powers on me now ..."

" Just trust me." He whisper and hold my hand. Something unexpected happens: the rain hits our bodies and then fall on the floor without letting us wet.

When we arrived at the entrance of the really small hotel, we stand on a balcony covered by a wooden roof, and I move my hand away from Seth's.

"Thank you, Seth." I look at the blond boy standing in front of me. And as an act of gratitude I hug him, and can't help myself from feeling the good sensation of his strong arms around my body.

XXX

**Hiiii! First of all, thank u all so much for the reviews :)! I want to say that I'm sorry for the really really really late update, last year was a really rushed year for me. I went to USA for an exchange program, I loved it, it was a great experience, but because I had to adapt to the "new life" I didn't have a lot of time to write, besides for the English Two class that I had to write a LOT, hahahaha! So, now that I came back back to Brazil I'll write more! Please leave some review :)! Lovee u all! :)! **


End file.
